This invention relates to an improved biasing or snap hinge preferably made of two thermoplastic parts connected together by an integral hinge.
One of the most significant design innovations made possible by the introduction of plastic materials was the concept of the integral hinge, sometimes referred to as the living hinge or film hinge. The integral hinge has been molded into a wide variety of products ranging from small bottle caps and jewelry boxes to large complex closures and housings. Hinges with one part biased toward either of two positions are also well known in the art. However, all of these biased hinges require a spring to achieve the snap or biasing action in addition to the two hinge members themselves.